1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switches for vehicles and, in particular, to a construction of an on-vehicle lever switch having a rotary knob attached to an end portion of a lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lever switch for a vehicle is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Preliminary Publication (KOKAI) No. 8-506204. This conventional lever switch has a slide switch and a rotary switch mounted thereto. A rotary knob mounted to the end portion of the operating lever has, for example, circuit boards for the slide switch therein.
However, this conventional lever switch has a large number of parts accommodated in the rotary knob and, therefore, is of a complicated structure. Accordingly, additional switches cannot be mounted in an end portion of the operating lever.